


Helsinki

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: Gregory Lestrade non sopporta che Mycroft Holmes dimostri di aver cura di lui raggiungendolo sui luoghi delle indagini a qualunque ora, si sente controllato. E rischia di rovinare tutto!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are from Sir Conan Doyle's books, and the tv program from BBC

**HELSINKI**

 

( _coscienza di Greg Lestrade_ )- _Questa volta avete litigato **,** vero Greg? anzi, tu hai sbraitato e lui ha educatamente aspettato che finissi, poi è risalito in macchina e se ne è andato._

_Forse questa è la volta buona che ti pianta in asso, e lo sai che te lo meriti._

_Perché quando alle due di notte sotto la pioggia battente arriva portandoti un thermos di caffè caldo, non lo fa perché fai da balia al fratello, (in effetti avresti potuto evitare di dirlo), ma lo fa perché a te ci tiene sul serio, perché arriva anche quando Sherlock non è presente. Lo fa per te, non per lui, ma forse sei troppo poco sottile per afferrare un concetto tanto profondo. E forse sarebbe ora che ti fermassi a riflettere su chi dà e su chi ottiene di più da questa relazione, dovresti soppesare meglio i suoi tentativi di farti capire quando ci tiene a te, anche se forse i suoi modi sono bizzarri e poco consoni, dovresti pensare a quanto stai bene con lui come mai sei stato prima d’ora e con nessun’altro e quanto ti manca quando non c’è._

_Come adesso. Sei passato  a casa sua quella mattina e lui non c’era e non vi è più tornato. Lo aspetti  da quattro giorni ormai, ha già setacciato la casa, manca la sua borsa da viaggio e il cambio di abiti per sei  giorni, quindi vuoi dire che potrebbe stare via anche un mese. Sempre se poi torna.. da te._

_Quindi adesso basta, prendi il cellulare e chiamalo. Subito!!!_

 

Lestrade prese il telefono e chiamò il numero di Mycroft, lasciò squillare a lungo, ma non ottenne risposta, e non la ottenne per i successivi tre giorni. Fino a quando, preso dalla disperazione scrisse un ultimo messaggio

-Sono uno stupido. Puoi ancora amare uno stupido?-

Non arrivò nessuna risposta, e Greg cominciò a pensare che fosse il caso di portare via le sue cose da casa di Mycroft, perché tanto, evidentemente, aveva rovinato tutto.

Il mattino dopo, mentre era alle prese con una marea di verbali tra omicidi furti e quant’altro, arrivò una busta per lui. Bianca. Nessun mittente. Chiuse la porta del suo ufficio e rigirò la busta tra le mani, indeciso sul da farsi.

Aprirla subito e affrontare la verità oppure portarla a casa e aprirla quando nessuno avrebbe potuto vederlo piangere?

-Mi chiede indietro le chiavi di casa, lo so. E’ finita.- pensò

Trasse un profonda respiro e la aprì. Dentro, nessun messaggio ma un biglietto aereo.

Grosse lacrime cominciarono a scendere dai suoi occhi. Avrebbe voluto telefonargli immediatamente ma sapeva di non essere in grado di sostenere una conversazione sensata in quel momento.

Decise di mandare un messaggio, sarebbe stato più facile da gestire.

 

-Mycroft, dove sei?-GL

-Europa.-MH

-c’è qui una busta, con un biglietto aereo per Helsinki-GL

-si lo so. Te l’ho fatto avere io.- MH

-sei pazzo?- GL

-No, Gregory..-MH

-cosa ci vado a fare ad Helsinki? Fa freddo –GL _(no no accidenti Greg, ma cosa scrivi?? Adesso ti manda a stendere!!!)_

_…_

-Non ti preoccupare… Ti scaldo io-.MH

-My?-GL

-Si, Greg?-MH

-Non sai quanto mi sei mancato! Ci vediamo all’uscita passeggeri del volo da Londra. Puntuale.-GL

 

The end

 

“Certi amori non finiscono, fanno dei giri immensi e poi ritornano, amori indivisibili, indissolubili, inseparabili”  .   A. Venditti - Amici mai.


End file.
